Si seulement
by Liittle-B
Summary: Cela fait un an que Jenny ne fait plus partie du monde vivant. Gibbs se souvient, regrette et fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne.


_**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez apprécié C'était un héros mais cette fois j'abandonne Bones pour NCIS ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira tout de même... Si jamais il reste des fautes j'en suis désolée et puis s'il y a des phrases qui vous paraissent étranges, sachez qu'à l'origine cet OS a été écrit pour un concours où il y a avait des phrases imposées ^^ Bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent tous à Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS exceptés Jamie et Karen (Non je ne m'inspire d'OTH pour trouver des prénoms ... ) **_

**Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)**

_**Si Seulement.**_

« Jenny. Depuis ton enterrement je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu vivre. Si seulement. Si seulement je n'avais pas été marié il y a huit ans. Serais-tu restée ?

Je me souviens encore de notre première mission. Tu avais fait une erreur. Je me suis énervée et de ta voix faible mais assurée, les yeux dans les yeux tu m'as apaisé d'une phrase : « _J'étais si intimidée par ta présence, j'ai du oublier_… ». A partir de cet instant j'ai compris que tu étais spéciale et j'ai commencé à te regarder d'un autre œil. Un mois plus tard nous étions envoyés en mission en France. Sous-couverture. Terme si bien choisit. A force d'aller-retour entre Paris et le Sud de la France, nous avons finalement passé notre première nuit dans la ville de l'amour. Je te revoie me fixer de tes yeux si pénétrants alors que je m'étais levé étudier le dossier « - _Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça__? – Rien. Je trouve juste que c'est étonnant que tu trouves encore le moyen de travailler alors qu'il est trois heures du matin et qu'on vient de faire l'amour. S'en serait même vexant._ » Après ces mots je suis revenu auprès de toi et nous avons fini la nuit collés l'un à l'autre. Tu as toujours si bien su me manipuler.

Et puis un matin tu étais partie. Mon cœur s'est décomposé peu à peu en lisant ta lettre. Je n'ai plus jamais été le même après ça. Quand je t'ai revue pour la première fois, si rayonnante, je me suis retenu pour ne pas me jeter sur toi. Tu as du le sentir car tu as immédiatement mis les choses au clair, il n'aurait rien en dehors du boulot et nos relations resteraient strictement professionnelles. Je n'ai pu me retenir de te glisser à l'oreille : « _C'est sage, Madame la directrice_. » et toi de me répondre par un sourire en disant que c'était Directeur ou seulement Madame. C'est à cet instant que je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu m'avais manquée. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'ancien marine. Un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit.

_Lui et Jen sont à l'étage du bureau de celle-ci et il observe ce qu'il se passe dans l'open-space. Un enfant joue avec Tony. La rousse brisa le silence qui les entourait__: _

_- J'ai toujours admiré ton savoir faire avec les enfants… Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'en avoir__? _

_- C'est une proposition__? répondit seulement Gibbs en riant tandis que sa supérieure rougissait et que ses yeux se voilaient… _

« J'ai ri sur le moment. Mais c'était seulement pour cacher la tristesse qui s'était emparée de moi. J'ai réalisé à cet instant tu ne savais pas pour Kelly. Ni pour Shannon. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit moi-même d'ailleurs. Et je regrette la façon dont tu l'as découvert. Mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé. Quel dommage, car je t'assure que si j'avais un moyen de le faire je changerais tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Si seulement on avait pu avoir une seconde chance, » chuchota l'agent en deuil même après trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation de la tombe de Jenny lorsque son portable sonna. _Electric-Abby's call_. Il sourit en voyant le nom de sa fille de cœur apparaitre mais ne décrocha pas.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu lui as donné ce surnom ? Abby était dans son labo, surexcitée comme à son habitude car elle avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer à tous les deux, Jethro émit un petit rire en repensant à cette nouvelle. Elle venait de nous adopter comme parents. Et tu avais ri. D'un rire cristallin que je n'avais pas entendu depuis trop longtemps. Alors Abby s'était mis à sautiller partout autour de nous, nous embrassant tous les deux. Et naturellement tu lui avais alors dit : - _Calme-toi ou tu seras privée de dessert, petite pile électrique va__!_ Ta voix sèche bien que remplie d'amour avait instantanément calmé notre « fille ». Et puis elle avait reprit avec un grand sourire : _Electric-Abby_ ! Un surnom qui me plait. »

Gibbs s'arrêta en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il se releva et vit Abby qui sanglotait silencieusement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena à sa voiture.

_- On s'inquiétait… Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et on ne t'a pas vu du week-end alors j'ai eu peur, déclara la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. _

_- Hey Abby. Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Et je compte bien rester en vie et près de toi pour tenir cette promesse. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. _

La gothique acquiesça rassurée et Gibbs prit la direction du NCIS. Quand il arriva dans l'open-space il entendit Tim pester :

_- J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de ne pas répondre au téléphone…_

_- Qui donc McGee__?_ demanda son patron d'une voix forte.

_- Mais vous Boss. Bon sang vous… Boss__? Oh. Je suis…_ il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tony lui assena une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

_- On_ _ne s'excuse pas le bleu. C'est un signe de faiblesse. Tu devrais lui faire copier cette règle Boss, _pour toute réponse, Gibbs lui adressa un regard noir.

_- Certainement. Bon, vous me cherchiez pour quoi__? _

_- On vient de recevoir un appel de la sœur de la di… enfin, euh de Jenny_, lui apprit Tony. A ces mots, son patron s'assit sur son fauteuil l'air vaguement ailleurs.

_- Karen__? Karen a appelé__? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait__? _

_- Euh oui c'est ça. En fait, elle nous appelait pour te parler. Mais comme on lui a dit que tu n'étais pas là elle a décidé qu'elle viendrait elle-même. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. _

Dinozzo avait à peine fini de parler que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une femme rousse, d'environ quarante ans, tenant un enfant d'une dizaine d'années par la main. Gibbs alla donc à leur rencontre sous l'œil ébahi de son équipe, Karen ressemblant trait pour trait à sa sœur ainée.

_- Karen, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? _

_- Jethro… Je dois te parler en privé. Quelqu'un peut s'occuper de Jamie __? _

Gibbs dévisagea le jeune garçon puis appela Ziva et le lui confia.

Il entra donc dans l'ascenseur faisant signe à Karen de le suivre.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Abby était montée après avoir reçu un mail de McGee.

_- Oh comme il est chou. Salut bonhomme moi c'est Abby_, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Le garçon la prit en répondant:

_- Moi c'est James mais tout le monde m'appelle Jamie._

_- Ça te dirait de découvrir mon labo ? Il y a plein de machines super-chouettes. _

Jamie acquiesça et se retrouva donc entraîné par la jeune gothique.

Tony, Tim et Ziva observait de loin tout les faits et gestes de l'enfant.

_- Ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un__?_, demanda soudainement l'israélienne eu bleu.

_- Si, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui,_ répondit McGee. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur collègue qui réfléchissait en jetant un regard critique à James.

_- Il est… comme un Mini-Gibbs. C'est étrange_, dit l'italien.

Gibbs n'étant toujours pas revenu, ils descendirent au labo à la suite de leur amie.

Une fois en bas, ils tombèrent sur une scientifique se tortillant dans tous les sens qui hurla de joie en les voyants.

_- Ha vous tombez bien. Je vous confie Jamie. Je reviens tout de suite. _Fit-elle en leur passant sous le nez à la vitesse de l'éclair_._ Mais McGee la retint :

_- Abby, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe__?_

_- Rien, c'est juste qu'Abby doit faire pipi_, répondit-elle en avalant des syllabes avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Du côté de l'ascenseur, Gibbs était au bord de la crise de nerfs :

_- Comment ça__? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt__?_

_- Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails. Et m'avait juste confié Jamie car elle savait sa vie en danger. _

_- Qui la menaçait__? Karen, dis le moi__!_

_- Elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te révéler. D'autant plus que c'est un homme assez puissant. Quelqu'un d'une agence gouvernementale…_ ajouta-la rousse en baissant les yeux…

_- Qui ça__? Le boss de la CIA, du FBI__?_

_- Non. Et avant que tu ne me sortes tout l'alphabet cela ne concerne que le NCIS._

_- Le NCIS__? LE NC… Vance__?_

Karen se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Gibbs digérait la nouvelle avec difficulté.

_- Et pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais rien dit pour James__?_

_- Encore une fois je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails. Je sais seulement qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était enceinte quand elle t'a quitté il y a neuf ans. Elle ne l'a appris que quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était en infiltration pour une mission. Elle s'est arrêtée de travailler pour mettre son fils au monde. Mais tu la connais, elle n'est pas restée à la maison très longtemps après l'accouchement. Elle a embauché une nourrice et elle est repartie sur le terrain pour une nouvelle mission. C'est à ce moment-là que Vance l'a menacée de s'en prendre à sa famille. Alors elle a stoppé la mission. Et s'est occupé de James. Mais elle n'a rien voulu te dire car elle n'en avait pas la force. Et quand elle est devenue directrice elle a à nouveau entendu parler de Vance. Son nouveau statut lui a permis d'engager une protection discrète mais rapprochée de son fils. Et si elle ne t'a rien dit c'était pour te protéger. Et quand elle me l'a confié, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Alors j'ai essayé de tenir cette promesse. Je me suis occupée de Jamie du mieux que j'ai pu pendant cette année mais … aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé qu'il avait le droit de savoir d'où il venait. Et puis à chaque fois qu'on parle de sa mère il demande inévitablement où est son père. Jenny ne lui a jamais dit que tu étais mort ou quoi ce soit. Elle éludait toujours la question. Mais moi je n'ai pas pu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir te trouver aujourd'hui. Pour lui présenter son père.__» _

Gibbs, encore sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, se passa une main sur le visage et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de l'ascenseur. Karen, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot.

Alors que l'agent spécial venait d'apprendre sa paternité, Abby s'occupait toujours du petit garçon.

_- Dis-moi Jamie. Ça__te dirait d'étudier les bébés macaques__? J'ai plein de bouquins sur les singes dans mon bureau._ Le brun se retourna vers Tony qui lui fit comprendre qu'Abby était folle. Mais celle-ci ne se démonta pas et emmena son protégé dans la pièce avoisinante, laissant ses trois collègues ensemble.

_- Tony, je sais à quoi tu penses en le voyant. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Cela fait un an Tony. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et si jamais tu as besoin de moi… _

_- Si j'avais besoin de réconfort j'aurais mis de la super-glue sur le clavier de McGee, _déclara l'italien d'un ton dur sans jeter un regard à sa partenaire.

_- Mais tu as mis de la super-glue sur mon clavier ce matin. Sans Abby mes mains seraient toujours collées aux touches. _

Le silence revint. Mais Ziva eut un geste plutôt inattendu. Elle prit la main de Dinozzo dans la sienne. Car malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle savait qu'il éprouvait de la peine. Peine accentuée par le fait qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de sa directrice. Et en sentant la douce chaleur de la main de l'israélienne Tony sourit. Et ils restèrent tous les trois à observer Abby qui montrait des images de singes au jeune Jamie.

Après ça, Gibbs et Karen descendirent au labo et remontèrent avec toute l'équipe dans l'open-space. L'agent avait une annonce à faire. Mais avant il chargea Tony d'appelait Ducky tandis que lui-même allait voir son directeur.

Il entra sans frapper et s'approcha d'un Vance surpris. Gibbs plongea ses yeux durs dans ceux de Leon et déclara d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

_- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu laisses la famille de Jenny, MA famille tranquille. _

_- Serait-ce des menaces Jethro__?_

_Parfaitement. Si jamais je te vois rôder autour de James je te tuerai. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Sur ce, bonne journée. _Etl'agent repartit comme il était arrivé.

De retour dans l'open-space,Gibbs vit Ducky s'amuser avec Jamie.

_- Et bien, les nouvelles recrues sont de plus en jeunes ici, _déclara le médecin légiste en riant, suivit par toutes les personnes présentes.

Retenant un sourire, l'agent spécial en chef se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde :

_- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre. Le petit Jamie que vous adorez déjà tous, est le fils d'une femme merveilleuse que la mort nous a arrachée. Mais en plus d'être le fils d'une femme admirable, il a également un père. Qu'il n'a jamais connu et qui vient d'apprendre son existence. _Voyant les visages surpris de son équipe il continua_, en effet, James est mon fils. Et je compte bien m'en occuper et apprendre à le connaitre. C'est pourquoi je prends à partir de maintenant une année sabbatique en laissant les rênes à l'agent Dinozzo. Dans la mesure où Jamie serait d'accord bien évidemment, _finit-il en se tournant vers son fils. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il courut dans ses bras.

_- Je savais que c'était toi mon papa. Maman elle me parlait toujours de toi mais quand je voyais une photo de toi et que je lui demandais si c'était mon papa, elle répondait pas alors je savais que c'était toi, _chuchota à toute vitesse le petit brun ce qui provoqua le rire de Gibbs.

Et quand il se retourna vers son équipe, celle-ci affichait également un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où il avait pris sa retraite deux ans auparavant. Cette fois ils savaient tous, qu'ils continueraient à voir leur patron. Car il n'était pas question de laisser le pauvre Jamie aux mains de ce tyran, assura Tony qui se prit une claque derrière la tête.

Après de nombreuses effusions, une Abby malgré tout en larmes à l'idée de ne plus avoir son renard argenté auprès d'elle pour travailler et un Jamie restant accroché à son père, ces deux derniers finirent par s'en aller en compagnie de Karen.

Ziva et McGee suivirent des yeux la petite troupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'ascenseur et Tim soupira :

_- On va de nouveau vivre un enfer avec Tony à la tête de l'équipe… Tu crois qu'il serait capable de se procurer des appareils de torture pour être sûr qu'on lui obéisse__?_ fit il en se tournant vers sa collègue qui répondit avec un sourire en coin…

_- On ne risque rien va, il me doit un grand service._

_- Quoi__? Mais, combien de personnes te doivent des services au juste__? _

_- Tony sort avec combien de filles par mois__?_ Se contenta de répondre l'israélienne et Tim ne trouva rien à répondre. D'autant plus que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que depuis quelques temps déjà il n'y avait plus qu'une seule et unique femme dans le cœur du bel italien. Du moins c'est ce que Ziva espérait quand elle lui lança un regard discret auquel son amant répondit par un clin d'œil.

Une année avait passée depuis la mort de la directrice Shepard. Et même si sa plus proche équipe avait eu du mal à s'en remettre elle allait désormais de l'avant. Jamie avait trouvé un père et Jethro un fils. Tony et Ziva avaient cessé de se tourner autour. Et Abby, petite orpheline de sa mère, venait de trouvé un petit frère et surmontait sa peine grâce à un certain jeune homme écrivain et informaticien, en plus d'être agent du NCIS.

De là où elle se trouvait il était certain que Jenny pouvait être fière de ses amis.

**FIN**

**_Et voilà pour cet OS. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;-) A bientôt ! _**

**_Little-B_**


End file.
